forbidden love chapter 1
by quietshyangel
Summary: elizabeth thompson was your normal high schooler what happens when she meet david a rude new boy whats his sceret an what he trying to protect her from. No vampires involved only human


forbidden love ***************************************************************************************************************************************************

" Elizabeth ! " i heard my obnoxious mother scream my name for the third time. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to our living room. " What mom ? " i asked wanting to roll my eyes at her again. " Youre going to be late for school " she said as her icy blue eyes bored into my brown ones. " Im going im going " i grumbled. Since i was already dressed i grabbed my bookbag flung it over my shoulder and headed out. Since school wasent far away i decided to walk and enjoy nature. I entered school property and quickly went to my locker. " hey girl " i heard Sophia my best friend nearly yell. She really needed to stp doing that. I turned around gave her a smile and hugged her " Whats up ?" i asked already knowing what she was going to say. " The ceiling " she responded I rolled my eyes at her, typical answer from sophia. " Have you heard from Angie ?" she asked with worry in her eyes. Angie my other best friend was sick from flu and hadent come to shool for three days. I nodded "yeah she called me yesterday saying that she was going to the doctor to get her shots ". Sophia nodded " okay" she answered. We entered the classroom and took our seats next to each other like always. I waited for the teacher to come in and start her boring lecture. Boring because this was history my least favorite subject. I mean seriously who wants to hear about dead people and thier history. Certinaley not me. The teacher walked in and smiled at us. "Students we have a new student ". Everybody perked up. New students were rare here at Allandale High School. I hoped it was a girl. Much to my suprise a tall guy walked in. Three words. .Gorgeous. He had spiky light brown hair, dark green eyes and a lean body. I was so stunned that i kept starring at him. He had a bored expression o his face and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. He was weraing a black jacket with a red t-shirt under with dark jeans and white sneakers. " Class please welcome David Ramirez " Mrs smith said. He was hispanic and a totla hottie what next she was going to say he could fly too?. I looked around and saw all the girls close to drooling. Sophia nudged me and winked. I ignored her. " Please take an empty seeat next to Elizabeth ". Mrs Smith pointed to an empty seat next to me. Why didnt the ground open up and eat me already ?. David sat next to me, put his black jansport bag on the floor and looked at the board with an expression that clearly said ' just get me outta here'. I took my curly brown hair out of its ponytail and let it fall on my face. Sophia being the outgoing girl she was introduced herself. " hi im sophia welcome to allandale " she said with a bright smile David slowly urned to her and mutterd " hey ". His eyes flickered toward me and i felt obliged to respond " Hi im elizabeth " i answered shyly. " Mhmhm " he answered as his eyes faced the board again. Well that was rude he could of at least say hey. I turned to face the board and so did Sophia. I got a peek at his schedule and found out he had all my classes. I wanted to dance right then and there but thought better of it. Class went by in a blur and David didnt spare a passing galnce. Stacey, the school's cheerleader, tried desperatley to get his attention. Ha she had a better cahnce at stopping the wind than getting that boy's attention. The bell finally rang and the students got up from thier seats. Taking my chances i tapped David on the turned around to look at me. " Would you like me to walk you to your next class? " i asked. He looked at me like i had grown two heads. " Why ?"  
he asked. ' what kind of question was that' " You have my next class and i could walk you there ". He shrugged and nodded. I walked out of the room with david behind me. All the time my heart was beating why was i having this reaction to him ?. We walked inside the classroom and to my suprise david sat next to teacher started blabbing about punnett squares and i found myself doozin off. " Ms Thompson ? " I snapped my head up " yes" i asked " Perhaps you wouldnt mind telling me what goes in the punnet square ?" Ms. ford said her eyebrows raised. I had always wondered why she never married now i knew she was the devil in disguise. ' Oh sure call me out. " Um..... i stammred. Suddenly david spoke up " big t little t" he muttered. I repeated what he said. The teacher looked at me suspiciously and said "good" before turning abruptly around. I breathed a sigh of relief. I swear that teacher had something against me . I turned to david and smiled . He ignored it rude much?. The teacher was talking about a project so I paid attention. " You will be paired up in groups... " i dint listen to the rest. I just hoped she didnt partner me up with david. "Elizabeth your partner will be david ". I wanted to rip my hair out and now i knew this teacher had something against me. The teacher passed out the rubric just as the bell rang. I sighed but managed to smile at david. He didnt smile back. Somebody kill this boy already. Despite myself i said " so what do you want to do for the project ". " You decide" he answered. I watched him go to the lunch line get his lunch and go seat with three boys who immediatley started talking to him. ' Oh sure be a chatterbox with them but dont say a word to me ' i thought. I went to the lunch line got something that looked like it was going to crawl out of the plate and sat down next to sophia and allison. Sophia quickly interrogated me with questions. " So what you guys tallk about ? " ." Nothing" i answered. Allison, who had gotten an update on david, threw her hands in the air. " Oh come on youre saying that you guys talked about nothing ?" . " Thats what im saying" i replied pushing my tray away. " Youre not going to eat ? " sophia asked in suprise. " You want her to die dont you ? " allison asked while sophia laughed. Thankful that they had changed the subject i answered " I just dont feel like getting me stomach pumped ". The bell rang and we dumped our trays. " See you girl " allison and sophia said in sync. I always thought those two were tiwins. I waved at them and went to math class. To my suprise i found david already sitting down. I went to him and said. " How did you get here so fast ? " if he was a new student wouldnt he have a harder trouble finding the class? " Map " he answered ' map my foot ' i thought. I sat down and the teacher began blabbing again. School finally ended and david hadent spoken a word to me. I was walking to the school parking lot when i heard a voice. " Im trying my best to ignore her i dont want to get her involved ". I followed the source of the voice and found out it was david talking to one of the guys he had talked to at lunch. " Just hope she dosent " the stranger said. I had a funny feeling they were talking about me. I hid behind a bush to hear more of thier conversation. I stepped on a twig and it snapped . Both of them spun around and i froze. " What are you doing here ? " david yelled. I was too scared to say anything. Let me rephrase that i was scared out of my gut to say anything. " Get out " david said in such a cold voice that it sent shivers down my spines. I gout alright and ran like the devil was chasing me. Questions blared in my head ' who were they talking about and what did they want to be avoided?' I was so engulfed in my thoughts that i didnt hear he car approach. I felt darkness and everything went black

cliffhanger hope you enjoyed it review plz ( want 10 in order to continue) my story yeahhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
